All I Need
by Goddess Immortal52
Summary: Songfic to Aaliyah's "All I Need." Belldandy convinces herself what Keiichi really means to her. Majot Fluff! BelldandyKeiichi


Hello everybody! GoddessImmortal is back with another amg fic! It's a songfic this time. Ofcourse about Keiichi and Belldandy! POV is Belldandy. ^_^ The song is "All I Need" by Aaliyah, my favorite singer forever! Enjoy!  
  
~song lyrics~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
~I, I wanna love  
  
I, I wanna love ya~  
  
***  
  
I could see Keiichi watching me at the corner of my eye as I sung my song. It was such a beautiful morning, and I couldn't help but try my voice out, out in this fine weather. Seeing him there made me smile even more. I hummed a tune that I never knew I knew before, but sang it out with all my heart. Knowing that Keiichi was there right behind me gave me strength somehow. I never wanted him to leave.  
  
***  
  
~ Baby ever since I found you  
  
Seems like everyday I've been happy~  
  
***  
  
When I finished my song, I could hear him clapping from the tree he was hiding behind. I turned to see him beaming and walking towards me. I beamed back. Then I felt warmth come out from no where.  
  
"You're voice is beautiful." He said.  
  
"Thank you, Keiichi." I blushed. I watched him stare up at the sky for a few moments, and wondered what he was thinking. He seemed to be deciding over to ask me something. I waited patiently.  
  
"Would you like to....take a walk with me in the woods?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"I'd love to!" I replied, almost too quickly. We started off at the foot of the woods. It was surely a beautiful day. I could hear the birds chirping merrily and feel the wetness in the air of yesterday's shower. I took a deep breathe and took in all the robust fragrances of nature. Feeling Keiichi walking beside me just made me want to skip around like a little girl again. I held the impulse however....afraid he might think I looked foolish.  
  
I became a little edgy as we walked along. Why do I have to feel this way? This moment should be perfect! I always want to be with him, but every time I'm near him, I always get all nervous.. I didn't notice Keiichi calling my name..  
  
"Belldandy! Are you ok?" he asked me, concerned.  
  
I realized I had even stopped walking and stood in the middle of the road going over my own thoughts. I looked up at Keiichi's face, the most beloved face on earth, confused.  
  
"Belldandy?" he called again.  
  
Oh, the way he called my name, made my heart flutter. I couldn't make this feeling stop. It was too wonderful.  
  
"Gomen nazai, Keiichi, I must have dozed off!" I said embarrassingly. I could feel my face practically glowing.  
  
***  
  
~Say the way you say you love me  
  
Tears me out  
  
Baby I can feel my heartbeat~  
  
***  
  
Keiichi looked somewhat unconvinced but let it go. He smiled warmly and took my hand tentatively. I felt my whole body go limp as I gripped his strong hand. We walked at a good pace, continuing down the path, hand in hand.  
  
***  
  
~Seems like lately I've been thinking  
  
Feeling, that you are everything  
  
Seems like more and more I'm hoping  
  
That you, will be all I need  
  
All I need~  
  
***  
  
I felt like his hand was guiding me towards the light. Without it I would be lost in the darkness, unable to find happiness. Oh, Keiichi, you ARE my light. All my hope. All that I am.  
  
Keiichi seemed too look a tad bit nervous too. I thought he looked so cute when he was nervous. I wondered if he was feeling the same way I was.  
  
***  
  
~ All I need  
  
All I need  
  
All I need is you  
  
Baby you're everything  
  
Everything  
  
Everything to you~  
  
***  
  
We walked further down to the heart of the woods. A clearing came into view and Keiichi urged me on. Where was he taking me? He then led me through a little opening between two bushes and I gasped at what I saw.  
  
***  
  
~Baby All I need  
  
All I need  
  
All I need is you  
  
Baby you're everything  
  
Everything  
  
Everything that's you~  
  
***  
  
It was a garden! A beautiful garden, filled with millions of flowers! My eyes lighted up with delight.  
  
"Oh, Keiichi!! How did you find this place?" I exclaimed.  
  
"I just found it one day....I thought you might want to see it.." He said sheepishly. He wanted ME to see it? And not anyone else? That's so sweet of him!! So sweet, I felt like I was going to melt there right on the spot.  
  
***  
  
~ Baby just the way you do me  
  
Keepin' me stretched from all your lovin  
  
Baby it is so amazin'  
  
Never dreamed  
  
I'd be cravin' to be open  
  
Never knew that I could be alive  
  
Swear I  
  
Thought I was a token~  
  
***  
  
Dear Keiichi offered me to sit on his jacket so my dress wouldn't get dirty. But I just used a bit of magic to give us a helpful blanket for both of us to sit on. Suddenly there was a pretty chilly wind that swept upon us and I edged closer to Keiichi by instinct. He held me close and I was washed over with his affection.  
  
***  
  
~ Then knowin' that I would realize  
  
Real love now baby I'm hopin'that you  
  
Stay right here with me  
  
Givin' me all  
  
Givin' me all  
  
All the love I need  
  
Baby you're all  
  
All I need~  
  
***  
  
By the way he held me, to my relief, I knew he wasn't going anywhere. I snuggled closer to him and I felt him stroke my hair delicately. Before long, I grew a little tired. I couldn't move away from him though. It was impossible to break their bond now. My eyes began to drop...  
  
***  
  
~ All I need  
  
All I need  
  
All I need is you  
  
Baby you're everything  
  
Everything  
  
Everything to you  
  
Baby All I need  
  
All I need  
  
All I need is you  
  
Baby you're everything  
  
Everything  
  
Everything that's you~  
  
***  
  
"I love you." I whispered faintly.  
  
"I love you too." He whispered back, holding me tighter. I could feel him smile without even looking at him. I made a small smile too, and slowly drifted off to sleep, knowing that nothing will happen, as long as I was in his arms.  
  
***  
  
~I don't want nobody but you  
  
I don't need nobody but you  
  
Said I don't want nobody but you  
  
Cause I don't love nobody but you~  
  
***  
  
"I want you Keiichi. I need you....because I love you, with all my heart. You're all I need...." was my last thought before I finally fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
***  
  
~ All I need  
  
All I need  
  
All I need is you  
  
Baby you're everything  
  
Everything  
  
Everything to you  
  
Baby All I need  
  
All I need  
  
All I need is you  
  
Baby you're everything  
  
Everything  
  
Everything that's you~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
plz review! 


End file.
